It has heretofore been known to employ rubber washers to seal fluid flow through metallic rotary valves. And, although rotary valves have been previously manufactured from plastic, valves of plastic construction utilizing rubber washers have failed to successfully prevent fluid leakage between their operative rotational components. To date washerless plastic rotary valves which successfully contain fluid are not commercially available.
It is therefore one object of this invention to provide a rotary valve that is constructed of molded plastic materials and yet sealed so as to provide reliability, effectiveness of operation, simplicity and yet inexpensiveness of manufacture.
Another object of this invention is to provide a washerless molded plastic rotary valve with resilient seals that successfully prevent fluid leakage between rotational fluid components.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment of the invention.